


One Taste and You'll Be Mine

by justyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's probably a rule against brewing love potions at Hogwarts, but Harry's never been very good at following rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Taste and You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "Harry Potter!AU, where Harry and Louis are both best mates in Gryffindor and a love potion leads to some fun and interesting things."
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from "Black Magic" by Little Mix (because I just had to okay)

The first rule at Hogwarts is never run down the corridors. Well, actually, the first rule (and school motto) is never tickle a sleeping dragon. Running down the corridors is probably much further down the list, probably above falling asleep during class but definitely below practicing curses on your housemates. In any case, running in the corridors is the one rule that Harry finds himself breaking more often than not, but it's really not his fault. He just has somewhere very important to be at the moment and if certain people would just _get out of the way_ , he'd have gotten there already.

"Styles!"

Harry comes to a screeching halt in the middle of the hall at the sound of Professor McGonagall's seriously unimpressed voice and winces as he turns his head to give her a sheepish, please-don't-give-me-detention smile.

"I've told you a hundred times this term alone," she says with an unimpressed huff, "next time I catch you, you'll be _walking_ to detention."

"Yes, Professor."

McGonagall nods primly and watches Harry as he starts walking in the direction he was running in seconds before, but as soon as she turns her head and Harry turns the corner out of her sight, he starts running again.

"About bloody time," Niall says when Harry opens the door to the stall where he and Liam have been waiting for ages. "I didn't sign up to sit in the girl's bathroom all night."

"Nobody comes in here," Harry replies as he shuts the door behind him and sits down, "apart from us, that is."

"Niall's afraid of Moaning Myrtle," Liam says with a chuckle, "been all shifty since we got here, worried that she'll pop up out of nowhere."

"Shut it," Niall grumbles, "dunno why I have to be here in the first place."

"Moral support," Harry insists, "I told you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you get it?" Liam asks, diffusing the tension by reminding them why they're all shoved in a stall in the first floor girl's bathroom in the first place. It was the only place any of them could think of that they'd be able to brew a potion in secret.

"Yeah, here it is."

Harry hands the last ingredient to Liam, watching excitedly as Liam adds it to the cauldron between them. As he stirs it, the color of the liquid brightens to a beautiful mother-of-pearl sheen unlike anything any of them have ever seen before and steam rises in such delicate swirls that Harry's tempted to reach out and touch them.

"There we are," Liam says with a smile, "Amortentia."

"Smells like…" Niall leans forward, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, "home."

"Like takeaway Chinese," Liam hums, quickly explaining, "it's food," when Niall looks at him strangely.

"What about you, Harry?" Niall asks, still giving Liam a strange look out of the corner of his eye.

Harry leans forward and inhales, feeling a warm sensation all over as his face breaks out into a smile.

"Louis," he laughs, "smells like Louis."

"Hopefully Louis after he's had a shower, not after he's been playing Quidditch all day," Niall remarks with a laugh, playfully nudging Harry's arm.

"Shut up," Harry mumbles, still smiling. "How long til it's ready to give to him?"

"Give it a few hours to cool down," Liam says as he stands up to stretch his legs. "I'll give you a vial before dinner."

Harry's smile widens even more and he has to restrain himself from tackling Liam in a hug, mostly because there's a very good chance he'd knock the cauldron over while doing so and he's not sure if he can break into the Potions classroom successfully a second time.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry says once they've cleared out of the stall and he can hug Liam properly.

"Alright, mate," Liam says with a laugh, "haven't done it yet, have we?"

"Keep your pants on a few more hours," Niall mutters under his breath as Liam closes the door to the stall.

"I'll meet you downstairs before dinner, yeah?" Liam says as he nods at the pair of them before he leaves, dodging through the door as quickly as possible to avoid being seen.

"You're my favorite," Harry says as he wraps his arms around Niall, who chuckles in return.

"That's a lie, but I'll appreciate it anyway." Niall bats Harry's hands away, quickly dodging Harry before he presses a sloppy kiss against his cheek. "Down, boy, for fuck's sake!"

"Sorry," Harry replies with a grin, clearly not sorry at all. "M'just excited. Couldn't have done this without you."

"Only because I'm the one who asked Liam to help." Niall shakes his head. "It's a wonder you told me about it at all, honestly."

"You're all I've got, aren't you?" Harry says as he slings his arm around Niall's neck.

It's only half true, really. Harry's close enough with Liam but he still considers Liam more Louis' friend than his own. And it's not as though he could go to _Louis_ about getting Liam to help with a love potion for Louis from Harry - which is confusing enough that Harry shakes his head to clear his mind of the whirling thoughts before he gets lost in them. In any case, Harry needed Niall on his side in order for the plan to work.

It's got to work; it's the only plan he's got.

When they exit the girl's bathroom Harry's still got his arm hooked around Niall's shoulders, and it really should be of no surprise that the first person they run into after having turned a corner is Louis himself.

"There you are!" he says brightly, grinning at the pair. "Where've you two been?"

"Snogging in the girl's bathroom," Niall answers as Harry quickly drops his arm from around Niall's shoulders and turns bright pink.

"We weren't!"

"Sure you weren't," Louis winks, "cheeky. Been looking everywhere for you, I have. We'll be late for Herbology at this rate."

"We were just--" Harry begins to explain but Louis waves a hand, cutting him off as he steps closer to Harry.

"S'alright, you're here now. Give us a lift, yeah?" He grins again and Harry dutifully turns around, letting Louis clamber onto his back while Niall just rolls his eyes.

"Obvious twat," he mutters under his breath. He's lucky Harry's preoccupied with balancing Louis on his back, otherwise he'd have gotten a slap for that remark.

"Onward!" Louis shouts, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and snickering into his shoulder as Harry and Niall set off towards the greenhouses.

*

Louis didn't make Harry nervous, no matter what Niall said. He hasn't been nervous around Louis since their first year at Hogwarts and that was mainly due to the fact that he'd never met anyone quite like Louis. Even at the tender age of eleven Louis demanded everyone's attention and simply wouldn't rest until he got it.

The fact that he kept Harry's attention through the years and it turned from friendly admiration to full-on affection and quite a large crush, well, that wasn't Harry's fault.

He doesn't mind Louis hanging all over him all the time, but it certainly doesn't help matters.

But Harry is downright petrified about giving Louis the Amortentia potion because out of the hundred ways he's pictured the results, there's still a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach that it won't work at all and Harry will be left feeling extremely foolish. He's practically vibrating out of his skin as he, Louis, and Niall make their way to the Great Hall for dinner that night and he freezes outside of the door while the other two carry on like nothing's wrong.

Because nothing is wrong with them. Harry's just in a tizzy in his own mind.

"You coming?" Louis calls over his shoulder.

"Yeah, just, gimme a minute. Save me a seat?"

"Alright," Louis answers, giving Harry a strange, confused look before he follows Niall to the Gryffindor table.

Harry lets out a long breath as he turns his back to the doorway and looks around for any sign of Liam. He's not panicking about Liam not being there waiting, but he might start any moment.

"Hiya," Liam says as he appears behind Harry looking very put together and not at all frazzled, not that Harry's out of sorts because he's _not_.

"Where is it?" he blurts out.

Alright, maybe he's a little out of sorts.

Liam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small vial. "Got it right here," he says as he holds it out to Harry, holding onto it for a moment longer when Harry reaches for it.

"Thanks," Harry cradles the vial in his hand for a moment before turning his head to nervously look at the Great Hall beside them. "You'll distract him, won't you?"

"'Course," Liam replies with an easy smile. "C'mon then, before Niall eats everything on the table."

Harry's never been smooth, he's never pretended to be smooth in his life because he knows the moment he tries is the same moment he's going to royally fuck up. But if there were ever a time for Harry to be smooth, this would be it. He waits until almost the end of dinner to make his move, even though both Liam and Niall are constantly giving him these _looks_ that are making Harry infinitely more nervous about the whole endeavor. It's a miracle Liam's able to distract Louis for long enough so that Harry can pour the contents of the vial into his pumpkin juice, especially when Harry has the absolute worst time getting the stopper unplugged.

"That went well," Niall mutters under his breath once Harry's tucked the empty vial back in the pocket of his robes, his cheeks a bright pink from his nerves.

"Shut up," Harry mumbles, elbowing Niall in the ribs as he stares at his plate of food in front of him to avoid openly staring at Louis to make sure he drinks the potion.

He fails, unable to keep his eyes from darting back and forth between his plate and Louis' goblet. Louis catches him watching at one point, but all he does is pull a face at Harry before he drains the contents of his goblet and Harry lets out a soft breath of relief.

The effects of Amortentia are instantaneous according to the recipe Liam used, so Harry's eager to see what the potion will do to Louis. Unfortunately, dinner ends just as Louis finishes his goblet so Harry finds himself being hustled out of the Great Hall and manages to lose sight of Louis in the process.

When the crowd thins out on the other side of the doors Harry feels a body press against his back and warm breath on his ear as Louis whispers, "there you are."

"Here I am," Harry answers shakily as he gulps. Harry's knees are feeling a bit weaker than they did two minutes ago but Louis' hands are firm on his hips, his fingertips pressing into the skin as though he's afraid Harry's going to disappear.

"Missed you," Louis goes on, "why'd you run off?"

"I didn't," Harry stutters, "I just--"

"Don't go," Louis says as he presses his face into Harry's neck, scraping his teeth against the tender skin as he groans.

"Styles! Tomlinson!"

Harry freezes as he hears McGonagall's voice, but Louis remains unaffected by anything other than Harry as he keeps his mouth pressed against his neck.

"Off to your common room, the both of you," she says, and it's only then that Harry realizes they've been left behind by Niall and Liam. They're the only two students left in the hall, and Harry flushes a deep red at the realization.

Being caught in a compromising position is one thing, being caught by _McGonagall_ doing anything wrong is a thousand times worse.

"S-Sorry," Harry says, trying to pull himself out of Louis' grip as he clears his throat. "We'll be going now."

He tries to avoid eye contact with McGonagall as he drags Louis towards the Grand Staircase, trying desperately to keep Louis' hands above his waist. Harry finds it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes on anything but the floor as they make their way to the Gryffindor common room. He can feel the stares of the people in the portraits they pass on them, only imagining what they're thinking when they see the way Louis is hanging all over Harry. He absolutely cannot look the Fat Lady in the eye when they reach her portrait and has to clear his throat three times before he can manage to say the password loud enough for her to hear him.

Thankfully the common room is noisy when Harry and Louis enter, everyone is preoccupied enough with their own conversations that they go unnoticed as they make their way to the corner where Liam and Niall are already sitting. Louis sits down in the remaining empty armchair and pulls Harry onto his lap and any other night this would've been a completely normal occurrence, only this night Harry can't quite seem to keep still.

It might be due to the fact that Louis can't keep his hands to himself, nor does he seem to want any space between his mouth and Harry's neck.

Both Niall and Liam are trying to keep up their conversation, but they keep sneaking glances at the pair and making Harry even more embarrassed than he was before. His face is bright red, his palms are sweaty, and there's a situation in his trousers that he's not exactly proud of but there's absolutely nothing he can do about it - especially not when Louis is trying to take care of it for him.

Harry's frustrated with the way he's handling this whole thing - this is what he _wanted_ , after all. He'd wanted Louis to be all over him, he'd wanted Louis' attention unlike he'd ever had it before, but now that he's got it he has no idea what to do about it.

"Louis," he mumbles softly as Louis lifts his mouth away from Harry's neck and noses along the spot where his teeth had been moments before. Harry's body shakes with a violent shiver and he wriggles on Louis' lap for a few seconds before he pulls himself out of Louis' arms and makes for the dormitory.

"Harry, what're you--"

"Bed!" Harry half-shouts in anguish, cutting Niall off as he runs up the stairs and dives into his bed. He barely manages to pulls his robes off and kick his shoes to the floor before he's pulled the covers up over his head with his face pressed down into his pillow.

The problem with Harry's current position is that it means his hips are also pressed down against the mattress and that sparks a new feeling of desire low in his belly. He groans, muffled into his pillow, and rocks his hips downward into the bed as he tries to think about anything other than Louis.

He freezes when he hears steps coming up the stairs and he prays that it's either a figment of his imagination or someone going to a different dormitory. Harry whimpers into his pillow when his prayers go unanswered and a gentle hand tugs at the sheets where they're bunched up around his head.

"Harry?" Louis' voice is soft and hesitant, making Harry feel ten times worse.

"Louis," Harry whispers helplessly, barely realizing when his fingers loosen their grip on his sheet to allow Louis to pull it back. He slips into the bed beside Harry and curls up against his back, his nose buried in Harry's curls as he wraps an arm around Harry's torso.

"Getting started without me?" Louis teases softly after his wrist accidentally brushes against where Harry's swelled in his trousers. Now that Louis knows he's affected Harry, it's even more difficult to push his hands away.

"Louis," Harry whimpers again through a mouthful of pillow, muffling his choked moans against the goosefeathers. Louis groans against Harry's neck as he cups his hand around Harry's dick and rubs it roughly through his trousers. Louis pushes his hips against the curve of Harry's arse and groans again before he starts undoing Harry's belt buckle with one hand.

Overwhelmed by lust, Harry turns onto his back and unbuckles his belt for Louis and hastily pushes his trousers down around his thighs. Louis crawls on top of him and sits on Harry's thighs for a moment as he looks down at Harry's hard cock in his pants. He rubs the palm of his hand against it and watches as Harry's eyes snap shut and he bites down on his bottom lip to hold back another moan.

Harry's eyes fly open for a moment when Louis suddenly leans over him, but they flutter shut once more when Louis eagerly presses their mouths together and sucks Harry's bottom lip into his mouth. Harry's head spins as they kiss, caught up in the feeling of Louis' hands on him again coupled with the sensation of Louis grinding against his cock.

Louis breaks away and moans into Harry's shoulder as he fumbles with his own belt, practically tearing it from the loops in his trousers in an effort to get them off. Harry pulls Louis' shirt up just enough to get his hands under the fabric and trace his fingers along the ridges of Louis' ribs to make him shudder. Louis quickly sits up to pull his shirt off, grinning down at Harry as he grabs the hem of Harry's shirt and tugs it forcefully until it's over Harry's head.

"That's better," he mutters as he leans back down and kisses Harry again, both of them gasping into each other's mouths as Louis grinds his hips down into Harry's. The thin layers of fabric separating their cocks is driving Harry mad enough that he tries to pull both of their pants off without letting Louis get too far away.

Harry cries out when he finally feels skin on skin, and Louis mutters a curse into his neck as he squeezes his hand between them to wrap it around both of their cocks at once. Harry grunts as his hips buck upwards, every one of his senses thrown into overdrive with every stroke of Louis' hand. Louis is mumbling nonsensically into Harry's neck, torn between moaning and sucking marks into the sensitive skin while Harry whimpers and tries to keep himself grounded with his hands digging into Louis' hips.

Harry knows this won't last long; he's only a teenager, after all. Counting the number of times he's gotten off with someone else barely takes one hand and it's certainly never been like this.

"Lou," he whimpers, "Lou, m'close."

"M-Me too," Louis grunts, gasping sharply as he pulls his mouth away from Harry's neck and tries to kiss him again. They're both so far gone that it's more of a clash of teeth and heavy breathing than actual kissing, but it's enough to send Harry over the edge and spill over Louis' fists and onto his own stomach. Louis grunts again and comes a moment later, creating more of a mess between them as he pants against Harry's mouth.

Louis slides off of Harry's lap and lies down next to him, breathing heavily as Harry rummages through the pockets of his robe for his wand. He mutters a quick cleaning spell before he puts his wand back down and turns onto his side to face Louis. Even though his mind is still reeling from what just happened, Harry opens his mouth to try and speak but Louis kisses him before any words can come out.

Harry sighs into the kiss but can't bring himself to pull away, too desperate to memorize the taste of Louis' tongue, the feel of their lips together. If it's all going to be gone in the morning, Harry wants these memories to last forever.

*

Harry forgets the night before, just for a moment, when he wakes up the following morning. He remembers again when he realizes there's another body in his bed and he panics when he realizes that body is Louis. He glances around their dormitory to see Niall and Liam both asleep in their beds and he's momentarily paralyzed by embarrassment because he doesn't _remember_ them coming up to bed the night before. Sure, he and Louis are under a blanket now but Harry can't remember how they fell asleep and he is most definitely not wearing pants underneath said blanket.

Somehow he manages not to make a noisy ruckus as he all but falls out of bed, quickly gathering up his clothes to pull them on as he makes his way out of the dormitory and down to the Great Hall. He's not hungry at all, but he figures perhaps it's best to stay out in the open with lots of people so as to avoid being cornered by Louis.

He's not entirely sure when Amortentia wears off, but he's hopeful that Louis won't be too cross with him. It's mostly a shred of a hope by the time he makes it down to the Great Hall, given the flood of memories that come crashing back on his way there.

Niall's the first to appear in the Great Hall after Harry, and he makes no effort to ask Harry what's making him sulk into his goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry's a little offended to be honest, after all, Niall's supposed to be one of his best friends.

"Niall," he whines, knocking his face against Niall's shoulder. It forces Niall to actually pay attention to Harry and his sulking, if only because Harry's interfering with his ability to eat.

"What're you all mopey about?" Niall asks as he jostles Harry away. "Thought you got what you wanted last night."

Harry frowns as Niall wiggles his eyebrows suggestively; that just makes it worse.

"I _did_ want it," Harry sighs, "but when he got into my bed last night--"

"Stop right there," Niall warns, "if you're about to tell me whatever you two did with your dicks, I don't want to know."

"--it wasn't him, it was the potion!" Harry whimpers and buries his face in Niall's shoulder again. "Niall," he moans pathetically, "what am I going to do?"

"C'mon Haz, you knew the risk when you had Liam make the potion." Niall pats Harry on the head and Harry's about to start complaining again when Liam appears on the far side of the Gryffindor table and suddenly there's a warm body pressed against Harry's other side.

"Missed you when I woke up this morning," Louis' voice in his ear makes Harry shiver and, if possible, feel even worse.

"What's the matter with you?" Liam asks, staring at Harry curiously.

"Are you poorly?" Louis asks as he presses his hand to Harry's forehead. Harry tries to squirm away which only makes Louis hound him more.

"Stop it, stop it!" he half shouts as he slaps Louis' hands away. "It's not real!"

"What's not real?"

"Any of this," Harry mumbles, deflating immediately after his outburst. "You, me, the way you're acting right now, it's…"

"It was fake!" Liam suddenly yells, catching Louis' attention and making Harry feel both relieved and slightly more awful all at once.

"What're you talking about?" Louis asks as he glances back and forth between Harry and Liam, hoping one of them will fill him in on the missing information.

"I had Liam make me a love potion," Harry admits softly, "it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it because now what you're feeling and doing isn't real and I took advantage and I'm so sorry," he rambles, staring firmly at the table in front of him instead of looking Louis in the eye.

"It's alright, Harry," Louis says gently, "Liam told me--"

"No!" Liam says with an exasperated sigh, "the potion wasn't real, it was fake. I only made you both think Louis was taking Amortentia because I knew it was a bad idea to give him the real thing but otherwise you two never would've…" he trails off as he waves a hand at the pair, "done whatever it is you did last night."

"What're you saying?" Harry asks as he slowly turns to Louis. "You…"

Louis has turned bright red and avoids Harry's eye at first, but as he goes to take Harry's hand in his own he slowly manages to look at him. He's trying to hide a smile, embarrassed and unsure.

"Fancy you?" he says with a little laugh, "have for a while, actually."

"Why didn't you…" Harry swallows harshly, letting out a nervous laugh, "so, last night?"

"Meant something to me," Louis squeezes Harry's hand, "you?"

"Yeah," Harry laughs a little stronger this time, "meant everything."

Harry knows he's blushing, he can feel his cheeks burning as he looks at Louis, but seeing that Louis is blushing just as much as he is makes every worry he had melt away. He squeezes Louis' hand once where it's clasped with his own under the table before he leans closer, intending to give Louis a kiss, when suddenly Niall's forcing himself in between them.

"That's enough of that," he mutters, shoving Harry into the space he's vacated, "no more sexy talk or what have you. This table's for eating, not for fucking."

"That's what _you_ think, Neil," Louis grumbles, flicking Niall's ear.

Niall shrugs, unimpressed with Louis' small display of aggression, and starts eating again while Liam tries to strike up conversation about any other topic in the world.

Harry begins eating as well now that his nerves that had been making his stomach twist uncomfortably have all disappeared. He sneaks a glance over at Louis, who's already arguing with Liam about whatever they've started talking about in the last thirty seconds. Harry's heart swells as Louis catches his eye and winks, smiling at him before loudly disagreeing with whatever Liam's just said.

Harry looks back down at his plate of food and smiles, knowing everything's going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
